gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dtlwarrior
A welcome from Jocke Pirat Hello, Dtlwarrior, and welcome to Gunpedia! Thank you for your contributions; I hope you like the place and decide to stay. We're glad to have you in our community! Here are a few good links for newcomers: *'Always sign your posts on talk pages!' That way, others will know who left which comments. * *How to write a great article *Naming conventions *Manual of Style *Wikipedia Glossary I hope you enjoy editing here. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to see the Wiki Forum or Feedback Forum. The Community Portal can also be very useful. Happy editing! -- Climax Viod (Talk) 19:38, 3 August 2009 Nice Just wanted to say what a great job your doing with your editing, keep up the good work -- Climax Viod 18:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Admin I was made an Admin because at one point I was the only user actively reverting vandalism from IP addresses when the founder of the wiki User: Jocke Pirat became less and less active and then disappeared, lol...unfortunately I’m not a bureaucrat so I cant give you admin powers, but you could try asking Jocke Pirat on his talk page, as you seem to be keen and enthusiastic -- Climax Viod 14:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Adminship * There you go. Use it wisely. Great! Well done on becoming an Admin! I can see your put the power to good use, oh I also added your name to the list of Gun Wiki:Administrators --'Climax Void' . hey dtlwarrior,sorry about the thing on the ACR page,i made a mistake when i was editing and adding info, sorry . You've done a great job. Hey, I've just dropped by here to tell you this is a great wiki. ;) Also, I've made a wiki recently on a intresting little gun called the liberator M1942 (also known as the "woolworth" gun, dew to its low quality) -Chellagon sorry sorry I won't do it again sorry sorry I won't do it again I'm gonna help all I can! I'm from the CoD Wiki. Check it out, not for the games (unless you like them) but for our policies, they work great. But yeah, me and Gman111 are gonna help as much as possible! Im gonna start off by removing red links. Alright? 06:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to take them all out because it will make it look like a Copy & Paste wiki. And in my opinion, it's unattractive. 20:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Dtlwarrior, good job as an admin here on Gunpedia! I was wondering, would you like to become a bureaucrat here? This would enable you to promote other users as admins and bureaucrats. I ask because there was an adoption request on Community Central, but I couldn't grant it (you're an active admin, after all). However, I also noticed that the bureaucrat has been inactive since January, hence this question. Feel free to reply back to me at your earliest convenience. Thanks! =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) * Sorry for the delay. You now have bureaucrat rights. Good luck with them! =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Message I was informed that you had a question for me? SmokeSound off! 23:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) A message was sent to me on Halopedia: Log to be passed onto you from IRC: Nicmavr: when you see Smoke., tell him that the crat of Gunpedia is thinking about making him an admin if he wishes Karl_Ludwig being User:Forerunner. SmokeSound off! 00:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok. I was just wondering. SmokeSound off! 13:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) 6.8 mm x43 spc editing actually the one who edited the page was me,hehe.Cuz i had forgotten to log in. -Jameslai hey um........there’s 2 articles about the 6.8 SPC round.Remove the 6.8 SPC ver :No, that's the official nomenclature. That's why I moved it there. SmokeSound off! 19:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) vandalism: http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.73.58.66 Welcome Template I made a new welcome template: Template:Welcome/Gunpedia and want me help welcome users? Why separate pages for one rifle? It doesn't really make much sense having separate articles for the M16A1, M16A2, etc.. It'd be much tidier and all relevant info would be in one place. I understand giving "variants" like the HK416 and REC7 their own individual pages because they're fundamentally different firearms, but it just seems pointless and messy to have separate pages for some which are not quite different from their parent line. Ghost Leader 07:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oversight Concerns Hi Dtlwarrior, I have been very busy here at Gun Pedia. I had visited here many times in the past. There wasn't much here and I didn't understand the mission of Gun Pedia. Then just a week or so ago I found that this wiki had expanded into area's of my interest; Gun Science and Ammunition. So I have started editing. However, I have found that there is no active “Bureaucrats” here and an upserge in Wikipedia cut and pasted articals with improper Wikipedia links as well as one article the has nothing do with firearms. If you get this measage, can I become a “Bureaucrat” to help keep things on point? Thank you Greg Greg Glover 16:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations Dtlwarrior, you are the new Commander and Chief. Also you are being awarded the Gold Star, Gun Wiki's highest award. See "your" Profile. SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 20:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No Apologies Needed No problem, thanks for the offer but since you were in school and had not been around for a while, Smoke. and myself decided to take matters into our own hands. I figured since you have been keeping Gun Wiki afloat and Jocke Pirite was missing in action you should be promoted to Commander and Chief. Keep going to school and go to college. Worry about joining the service later. I was in the Corps. We need good Officers in the all the branches of service. Get your bachelors degree first. Then decide if you want to be in the service or start your civilian career. I expect WWIV (WWIII is nuclear war) is right around the corner. Anyway, I'm at your service; Chief. P.S. Its time for you to customize your signature: You are our leader!!! SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 18:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Howdy, DtlWarrior. I am starting a new kind of gun website and I noticed your awesome contrubutions here on gunwiki and I was wondering if you would be interested in working with me on a new gun website I'm working on. If you do decide you would like to help work with me it may turn into a paid position maybe even a partnership. I have a wife and 4 kids so I have a difficult time finding time to do what what I want with this website and do it correctly so I could really use a young ambitious gun nut like you! Anyhow, It's a new kind of idea I think you might be interested. You can contact me via Email or Google Chat at Psycholistic@gmail.com and ill give you the details and you can check it out and see if your interested. Peace.